


Summer Days

by lividcolors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Summer Fluff, and destiel - Freeform, but im always squinting so, pools, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividcolors/pseuds/lividcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team free will finally gets a much deserved break from hunting. Fluff and fun ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at lividcolors.tumblr.com! I'm super chill. *puts on sunglasses* Super chill.

Dean lays on his back and lets himself for once just feel the sun. It is peaceful, like this, in ways that he doesn't normally get to experience. With the sun warming him and the sounds of Sam and Cas playing around in the water just a few feet away, he feels like he can finally let himself just relax.

They had found the little lake, more of a pond really, by accident. They had been out and searching for Cas’s cat (yeah, he knows, Cas has a goddamn  _ cat _ , but Cas had asked and Dean had been unable to say no, so—) and they had just sort of stumbled upon the clearing. The water was clear and with a seemingly perfect spot for just  _ chilling _ . Dean had mentally filed it away, stored it for a day with no hunts and no worries and maybe some nice weather. And now the day has come.

Dean had woken in the morning and, after realizing that all of the criteria had indeed been met, had gone to tell both Sam and Cas to get ready. Sam had been easy, already awake and contemplating a run; it hadn’t been too difficult to get him on board with the idea of a dip in the lake. 

Cas had been a bit more difficult. With his grace as it is, he’s been sleeping more often, a comfort he apparently enjoys very much. He sleeps like a log and, on the rare occasion either brother dares to try, he is a bitch to wake up. They’ve found that unless they bring coffee, it simply won't happen, and that even when they to he is grumpy and generally uncooperative. (Dean secretly thinks it’s cute, the way Cas shuffles around like a zombie, bumping into things unless guided—which Dean is always happy to do-mumbling and grumbling under his breath).

But, he had all eventually gotten up and ready, all in swimsuits (Cas borrowing Dean’s, something he is trying  _ very _ hard not to think about it) and all out enjoying the sun. Dean is lying  on an old chair he found in the bunker, and he can’t help but find himself at peace, letting his guard down. The day is warm and sunny, Sam and Cas are both fine, there aren’t any hunts or big bads to tackle, and Dean is enjoying it a lot more than he thought he would. 

At least, he is until he’s suddenly drenched by a small wave from the lake.

Immediately, he opens his eyes (and wipes them off) and searches for the culprit. It is not a long search, there are really only two suspects, and while both of them are looking like they are trying hard to contain their laughter, only one of them is suspiciously looking everywhere  _ but _ Dean.

“Seriously Cas?” he asks, because out of the two of them Cas was not the one Dean had expected to do this. Cas at least has the grace to look guilty for a moment, but then a look of mischievous defiance is replacing it. Castiel squares his shoulders and looks up at Dean.

“Why do you even assume it was me?” he asks, smile just peeking around the corners of his frown. Dean rolls his eyes as dramatically as he can without his eyes rolling back into his skull.

“Gee, I don’t know Cas. It’s not like you have the worst fucking poker face I’ve ever seen,” he says, voice light and playful. 

“I wasn’t aware we were playing poker,” Cas says, and Dean can’t really tell if he’s being serious or not. With Castiel, it’s always hard to tell. 

“Ah whatever, Cas. Point is, you messed with me, and now there’s gonna be hell to pay,” he says, sure and confident. Cas simply raises an eyebrow and then shares  _ a look _ with Sam, and then comes to the edge of pond where he motions for Dean to come.

“Dean, come here,” he says, as though he is about to give Dean a very important lesson. Dean huffs and rolls his eyes again, this time with even  _ more _ force, but goes. 

He leans down and begins to say, “I don’t know what—” but that’s as far as he gets before Castiel has gripped his arm and pulled him into the lake. 

The water is cool and nicely refreshing, and he comes up from it spluttering and maybe a tiny bit embarrassed. 

There is a moment of silence when all three men look at each other, and then Cas and Sam are bursting into peals of laughter as Cas swims away.

Dean launches after him, a smile on his face and their laughter filling his ears like the best music he’s ever heard.

 

✴

 

It isn’t until much later that Dean realizes they had forgotten to put on sunscreen. They spend the rest of the week rubbing on aloe vera and vowing never to go swimming again, though they all know they will. 

That day had been a special and peaceful day, filled only with fun and family. None of them would trade it in for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you enjoyed this leave kudos and comments. They honestly make my day!


End file.
